


it's so cold out here in your wilderness

by spidermanhomecomeme



Series: Spideychelle Song Fics [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Break-Up, F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Song Lyrics, Song: Water Under the Bridge (Adele)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme
Summary: If you’re not the one for meThen how come I can bring you to your knees?If you’re not the one for meWhy do I hate the idea of being free?And if I’m not the one for youYou gotta stop holding me the way you doIf I’m not the one for youWhy have we been through what we have been through?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Song Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930429
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	it's so cold out here in your wilderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coykoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/gifts).



Peter’s done this once before. 

He had that same expression on his face as the one he does now; brows pinched together, corners of his mouth tugging downward, eyes wide and sad, scared shitless. Like he’s going to be sick. Like even _he_ doesn’t believe a word he’s saying. 

When he tries to tell her that they can’t be together, that it’s too dangerous, he looks down at his hands wringing in his lap, not at her; hands that just an hour ago were holding her impossibly tight against his chest, as if he was worried she’d disappear forever if he let go for even just a second. 

When he tries to tell her that he’s not the one for her, his voice is thin. It wavers too much; a voice that just an hour ago was whispering sweet nothings and pretty words in her ears. 

When he tries to tell her that it’s over, that she can’t love him, his eyes are clouded with unshed tears; eyes that just an hour ago were looking at her with such warmth and affection that she’d wished no one else would ever look at her again. 

But Michelle takes his hands in hers, squeezing them comfortingly, her thumb smoothing over his knuckles, and she smiles. She tells him that she’s never felt more safe. 

Her voice is firm, but soft as she tells him that he’s her first choice, before everything _—everyone._

And as her vision blurs, she wipes at her eyes as she tells him to—in the most loving way—fuck off; he doesn’t get to decide who she can and can’t love. That they’ve been through too much together for this to just be thrown away. That what they have isn’t just something that can be brushed aside. 

Finally, she kisses him, cupping his face gently, wiping a stray tear away with her thumb, feeling his chin tremble against hers. 

He loves her.

She loves him.

Her arms hold him in a warm embrace as he murmurs apologies against her lips. But she forgives him. Of course, she does. He’s scared, she knows this. Hell, she is, too. 

But she also knows that they’ll get through this—whatever it is—together. No matter what. 


End file.
